This invention relates to digital mobile phones.
It is conventional in a digital mobile phone that there is a removable subscriber identification module in the form of a card which is fitted into an internal holder.
Such a module which shall hereinafter be referred to as a "subscriber identification module card" is a user replacement module for use by a commercial entity providing a network to ensure that the digital phone is connected to the commercial entities network.
It is possible for a user to have the subscriber identification module card of one commercial network provider as well as the subscriber identification module card of its competitor.
However, in phones currently available, the card is not readily accessible for removal and replacement with an alternate subscriber identification module card.
It can be achieved but, taking at least one instance, for instance, the currently available Nokia 2110 digital phone, to replace the subscriber identification module card of one network and replace it with another, the battery has to be removed, a first external cover has to be pulled out, and an interlocking bracket must be operated to release the locking position of a pivotal support which is pushed into the release position. It is then still a matter of manipulation to be able to remove the subscriber identification module card from the holder.
The actions required mean that the phone has to be turned off so that if one wants to change networks, one then has to go through the additional procedures of closing the phone down, and then starting the phone up again.
At the present time, digital networks are not co-extensive and further, the costs of accessing or using one network as compared to another vary considerably so that there is considerable advantage to an end user to be able to choose the network,
a) upon being within the range of a particular network or being in a position to better be able to receive a particular signal, and PA1 b) alternatively that the price of a call from one network may be quite different to the price of another.
It is currently possible with the same phone to do this but with the effort involved in having to change over subscriber identification module cards, most people will either not consider doing so or will not be bothered in most cases.
The disadvantage of this is that one network provider which wishes to actively compete with other network providers, might then be at a considerable disadvantage because despite providing best prices, their network might not be quite as extensive and they therefore cannot persuade a phone user to use their network because the decision is made on the basis of both access and cost.
What I propose is a solution to this problem which will have particular value to a commercial network provider especially if they do not have such an extensive range and it will provide substantial advantages to users because it will enable them to make a better choice without as many of the current implicit difficulties.